The legends of Tobi
by InfIchi
Summary: Long ago a scroll was found. This scroll contained stories, Legends, Of a man. This mans Name Seemed to be simply, Tobi. Noone is sure if this is his real name, or infact a simple alias. But one thing is known for sure. This, Tobi, Was chosen to lead a li


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Or tobi. Nor do I own the idea that KwGod is based on. That belongs to Yamamoto who belongs to kishi.

But Ibot is mine! Mine!

Long ago a scroll was found. This scroll contained stories, Legends, Of a man. This mans Name Seemed to be simply, Tobi. Noone is sure if this is his real name, or in-fact a simple alias. But one thing is known for sure. This, Tobi, Was chosen to lead a life of greatness.

Book one: KwGod.

**Chapter one. The beginning of the legend.**

Two boys are climbing up the side of a mountain. Younger boy,"Big Brother! Slow down! I can't climb as fast as you can!".Elder brother,"Well then maybe you should Train more like me!""Big brother?""Yes, what is it?" "How much further to the top? And why are we climbing the holy mountain anyways?" "It's not much further and I told you already there is something at the top I want to show you! So suck it up and climb faster." "sigh Yes big brother."Soon the boys reach the top of the holy mountain.

Elder brother, "Damn, where is it." Younger Brother,"Where is what big brother?" "The thing I brought you here to see! Duh!" "Well can't you just tell me what it is.. We can get in trouble for being up here you know! What will mom and dad think?" "Mom and dad are dead. Who cares what they think. Man you need to stop being such a goodie-goodie and learn to have some fun." "I.. I know that mom and dad are gone.. But they always told us to respect the mountain!" "Hey, we are respecting it. You don't see me pissing on a rock or anything do you?" "Well... no.." "Good then we are doing nothing wrong are we?" "I.. I guess not..." "Great! Now where the hell is that thing..."

The elder brother spent the next few minutes flipping rocks looking, through cracks and even trying to move boulders. While trying to move away a large boulder he shouted to his younger brother."HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME OUT!" "Uh.. Right! Um. What do you want me to do big brother?" "What do I want you to do. Hmm. Let me think. How about you HELP ME MOVE THE BOULDER HUH!?" "R..Right away! salute" Both brothers pushed on the boulder with all their might, But the boulder did no budge.

Elder brother,"Seems like we are going to have to try this another way." "Wha.. What way big brother?" "Well you're head seems to be full of rocks. Why don't you slam you're head into it hehehe.." "BIG BROTHER! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" "Oh don't be such a baby im, just teasing. Geez mom and dad pampered you too much." "I.. I miss them... mom and dad..." "Hey, There is nothing we can do about it little bro. We are alone now, by ourselves. We take care of ourselves. We look out for no one but ourselves! So get over it and grow up already." "I'll... I'll try.. Big brother...thinking I wish.. I wish I could strong.. Strong like big brother!"

The boys tried everything to move the boulder. Pushed, pulled , slammed other rocks into it. They tried to kick it, Punch it, move it with a stick. But nothing worked, the boulder would not move. Elder brother,breathing hard "It's useless. The thing won't budge!" "Big brother, why are we doing this!" "I TOLD YOU ALREADY THERE IS SOMETHING I WANT TO SHOW YOU! SINCE IT WASN'T ANYWHERE ELSE IT MUST BE BEHIND HERE!" "You.. You don't have to yell at me... I was just asking." Elder brother, "Gah. Seems like this thing is never going budge. Stupid rock. kick Stupid, stupid rock. kick"

Little Brother, "Um.. I have an idea.. Elder brother." "Yeah? Well what is it. Politely ask it to move?" "Well... yes." "... you're kidding." "Well.. We tried everything else.. Why not this.." "Well go ahead little bro im not stopping you. Just know that" "Um.. Excuse.. Mr.Boulder.. Could you please move out of the way so that me and brother can go through?" "HEY I WAS TALKING TO YO" Suddenly the boulder begins to shake and tremble. Soon it even begins to roll out of the way. Elder brother, "No... Freakin... Way..."

Little brother,"haha! See I told you!" Elder brother,"Just... shut up and follow me." The two brothers walk into the cave, hidden by the boulder."Big brother.." "Wha?" "Are we there yet?" "We just started walking... and you're asking if we are there yet." "Well... its just. I don't like the dark!""sigh, You're such a baby. You should grow up you're 12 for crying out loud." "I'm, I'm sorry." "Don't Apologize. Geez." The boys Walked further into the cave, Until they could see a light coming from a crack in-front of them. "Ah! This is it!" Little Brother "This is what you wanted to show me? It's just a light."The elder brother smacked his younger brother over the head. "Idiot! It's not the light. Its what's making the light! Look through the crack." The younger brother listened to his elder brother and looked through the crack.

Elder brother, "Well. What do you see?" "It. It looks like.. A wooden giraffe head.. That glows. Big brother is this all you wanted to show me." The elder brother hit his little brother again. "IDIOT DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING! THAT IS KwGoD!" "KwGoD?" "Man, You really are an idiot. KwGod is the Sacred being that inhabits this mounted. That is why its off limits and why we have to respect it." "Oh! Then we shouldn't be here!" Suddenly a voice came from the crack. "Who dare Trespass on the mountain of KwGod." Elder brother. "Sh.. Shit. We were found out!" "We.. We should leave." As the brothers turned around to leave the wall behind them opened and the walls in-front of them began to close. KwGod. "Do not think you can enter my domain and leave without paying tribute."

The brothers walked forward towards the KwGod. "State you're names children." Elder Brother "My name is Ibot." Little Brother "My.. My name is Tobi!" KwGod "Ibot and Tobi Eh?"

Ibot,"Yes.. That's right Mr.KwGod." "Y...yes.." KwGod,"Eh. Speak up little one. I can't hear you."

"Y..YES!" "Hey! I said speak up, not shout." "So.sorry.." KwGod, "thinking Hmm, This kids Aura.. It's stronger then any others I've seen, You Boy." Ibot, "Which one?" Kwgod, "The young one. Tobi, was it." "Uh. Yes! salute" "Come here." Tobi nervously stepped towards KwGod. Tobi "Here.. Sir?" "Yes. That is good." Um.. What.. What is it you want to do." "Keep Quiet. Im going to Read you're Aura." "Aura?" "QUIET!" "Eep!" The KwGod closed his eyes and started to hum. "hmmm." Ibot, "pff. He's just humming. This is such a waste of time man. I though this would be a cool experience but it sucks." KwGod, "I have finished Reading you're Win." Tobi, "Win?" "It stands for you're Will In Nature." Tobi and Ibot, "Huh...?" "The will in nature is the Drive and Determination you have to protect all living things. It also represents you're trust in myself and humanity."

Ibot, "Pff. That's a pretty.." "I AM NOT FINISHED EXPLAINING!" Tobi and Ibot both fell to the ground from the force of the KwGods anger. KwGod, "There is two types of win. Pure win which is that of trust and love in all things. And Impure win which is hate and anger towards everything in this world." Tobi, "And... and my win?" "You're's is that of Pure Win Young tobi. And you Hold more then that of any other being on this planet, or you could say. You have too much." "Too..too much?" Ibot, "Eh? Explain." KwGod, "If a person such as tobi has too much win, it throws of the balance of nature and it will effect things around him. The laws of this world will bend to his win and cause havoc or they could cause peace." Ibot, "So, If someone has too much pure win they can cause havoc?" KwGod, "Pure win itself will not cause havoc. But When a being has too much the pure win can convert into that of Impure win. Which causes nothing but destruction."

Tobi, "So.. What, what can I do!?" KwGod, "There are a few ways to remove some of you're win and balance the scales." Ibot, "Like what?" "We can Transfer you're win into a person. Or we can transfer into an object." Tobi, "what kind of object?" "Wood, Ore or piece of you're self." Tobi. "A.. A piece of myself?" "Yes. Such as some hair, or skill. Or an article of clothing."

Ibot, thinking"Heh.. If I had some of his win I bet I could bend the world to my will. I'd show everyone for leaving us alone. Id show them the price you pay for forgetting about us!" Ibot,"Tobi."

"Y..Yes big brother?" "Why don't we do that first method. Transfer you're win into me." "Are.. Are you sure?" "Hehe, Sure I am you're older brother after all. It's only right." Ibot started to grin. KwGod, thinking "What is this boy up too.." "Ibot. Was it?" "Yeah?" "How old are you boy." "What? Why does that matter. You're just going to transfer his win into me. Age shouldn't matter." "It's vital I know you're age so I know how much of his win you can handle." "Pff. Fine. Im 13. Now let's get on with this!"

KwGod, Thinking "This boys intentions are not pure.. What is he planning to do." "If I Give you some of you're younger brothers win. What will you do?" Ibot."What does that matter?" Tobi"Big brother. Just.. Just tell him please." KwGod, "Do as you're younger brother says and tell me. What will you do with his win." "Pff. Fine, I won't do anything. I'll just keep doing what I've always done." "Which is what." "What's with all the questions!? Just transfer his win into me already!" "No." "WHAT!?" "I said no. I can see you're intentions are not pure and I will not allow this much win to be transferred into someone who wishes to cause harm to his fellow man." "Heh... Fine. Then I will just Take it for myself!" Suddenly Ibot attacks his younger brother tobi, Jumping on him and pinning him to the ground. Tobi, "Bro... Brother.. Why!?" "I will get back at them for what they did to us! And all I need is you're win to do it! I will get back at them for mocking us! For throwing us out of our own village! I will get back at them for killing mom and dad!" tobi started to cry at the words of his brother. "Please.. Please brother! Don't talk like that!"

The KwGod could take the actions of Ibot no longer. Kwgod, "BE GONE FROM MY MOUNTAIN!" with those words the Kwgod sent a ball of energy at Ibot causing him to vanish from sight. Tobi, "Wha! What did you do to him!" "I sent him away tobi. He is safe, Do not worry." tobi wiped the tears from his eyes. "Big.. Big brother.." "Shed no tears for him. He is tainted by a dark aura of impure win. It seems like we have no choices but to use the second method." Tobi, "What.. What do I need to do?" KwGod, You must go and gather 3 objects for me. Objects to Transfer you're win into." Tobi, "What kind of objects?" KwGod, "I will need a piece of nature. A piece of Ore. And a article of great importance to you're self." Tobi, "I.. I'll do it!" "Good. Now go and gather them. When you collect all three come here and I shall go through with the transfer. Till then I shall wait here for you." Tobi Saluted the KwGod and began to walk out of the cave. "Wait." Tobi turned around and looked back at the KwGod. "Yes..?" "Take this with you." A mound of earth rose from the cave floor, Ontop was a Necklace. "Put it on. It will absorb some of you're win but only for a limited time." Tobi nodded to the KwGod, put on the necklace and set out on his journey.


End file.
